Haunted forest
by missMien
Summary: Naruto and sasuke are best friends since they can remember. Then a strange woman warns them. Naruto is being lured into the mysterious forest. And Sasuke tries to save him. Will their friendship last? Will it become more? Will Naruto survive "insanity"?
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo! A new story!**

* * *

Two guys, at the age of sixteen, were sitting in a diner. The blonde was playing with his spoons while the raven was sipping his tea. They were best friends since they could remember and nothing could get them apart. They were rather odd best friends. The raven had a cold personality, although that was just the outside, while the blond had a warm personality. But it just clicked.

"Hey Sasuke! Look at me! I'm balancing the spoon on my nose. Pretty cool huh!"

"Hn."

"So how's that tea of yours?"

"Fine."

"Is there something wrong? You've been acting strange all day."

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Just my imagination.."

"Eh?"

"The other day I had a confusing.. chat with an old woman. She warned to keep an eye on my dearest thing. I believe she's just a nutcase.. but what if she's not?"

After Sasuke said the last part, Naruto bursted out in laughter. The raven gave him an annoyed look.

"What's so funny?"

"You! C'mon the great Uchiha Sasuke believes in the supernatural!"

Naruto kept laughing, but he stopped when he saw the serious look on Sasuke's face.

"W-wait? You're actually serious about this?"

"Yes dobe, I am. Normally I don't believe in those people who just want money. But this lady kept acting weird. It was almost possessed."

"C'mon Sasuke.. She's probably a crazy cat lady."

"I wonder what my dearest thing is.. I'm not so attached at my things.."

Naruto sighed, he knew it was impossible to talk Sasuke out of this. When that stubborn teme set his mind on something… the blonde sighed. This was just asking for trouble.

They paid for their drink and left to their homes. They lived at the outsides from the village. Naruto lived at the east side and Sasuke at the west.

Naruto was grabbling in his pocked to find some money to pay the bus while Sasuke took his wallet to pay his cab.

"Did you forget your bus money again?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly as he shook his head.

"I'll pay again... Let me order a cab. It's much safer than that old bus."

"Nahh.. I like that bus. And besides I don't want to let you pay too much."

"Dobe, you know.."

"It isn't much.. for you. But for me it is. I didn't have a rich family who left a lot of money."

Sasuke sighed, he hated when the dobe wanted to be so stubborn. But he could understand. Like him, Naruto didn't want pity. He wanted to show everyone he could do everything without help. Even to his best friend.

"Okay. Here's the money for your bus."

"Thanks! I'll pay you back! Promise!"

Naruto hopped onto the bus and waved his goodbye while he was grinning. Sasuke waved back as he left for his cab.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto slumped into a seat and sighed.

"Why didn't I take his money? I hate this bus.. And I hate the long walk home.."

He kept looking out of the window as he counted the streetlights. Actually he didn't need to count them. There were exactly 156 working lights and 54 broken. Man.. he needed to get a hobby.. This was getting boring.. Suddenly he heard two guys talking to a girl. He looked over to them and saw that the lady wasn't enjoying this.

"Hey cutie.. Wanna do something fun?"

"No. Please leave me alone."

"Aww.. C'mon. I know you want to"

"I said no."

"You like playin' hard-to-get, don't you?"

Naruto couldn't take this anymore. He got up and walked over to them. He tapped on the taller man's shoulder.

"I believe the lady said no."

"Keep out of this, punk."

"Hm. I'm not the punk here."

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? Or just plain stupid?"

"Hey Bill! This kid thinks he can handle me! Hah! What a joke."

"I'm not a kid. And yes, I can handle you. Actually you don't seem that tough."

"Okay kid. Don't push it. One more and I give you a pretty make-over. It would match those scars... Here's my stop. Cutie, you're coming with me."

Naruto put his hand on the guy's chest as he tried to take the girl with him.

"You can go, but the girl stays."

"And now it's enough."

The man lunged at Naruto, the blonde dodged easily and planted his fist firmly on his jaw. The man looked up and smiled. Naruto looked slightly confused, but it was quickly replaced by shock. The other man grabbed Naruto arms and held them on the blondes back. A third man joined them. The frightened girl stepped off the bus.

"Causing trouble Johnny?"

"No, just teachin' this guy a lesson."

"Aaah if that's the case, I would like to join."

The two man beat Naruto up pretty badly and didn't stop when he collapsed. They just kept kicking. After a while they pushed the bus bell and threw him off the bus. The blonde was still conscious. He reached for his phone and after a few tries he finally hit his speed dial. He pushed himself up and leaned against a wall.

"Naruto?"

"Hi Sasuke.."

"What's the matter? You don't sound well."

"I kinda had a fight."

"A fight? Okay where are you? I will come and pick you up."

Naruto looked around and saw a street sign.

"Uphill Street."

"Stay awake okay. I'm in my car."

"But my head hurts.. I'm really tired Sasuke…"

"No stay awake.. Remember last time."

He referred to the time where Naruto did almost the same. The blonde passed out and two teens found him. Instead of checking if he was still alive, they started carving into him. When they saw he was still breathing they panicked and ran away, leaving Naruto bleeding to death. Luckily for him, Sasuke was already on his way.

"Yeah.. It wasn't smart to fall asleep.. But I promise this time will be different."

"Tell me a story Naruto."

"A story?"

"Yeah a story."

"Well.. There was a little boy and a girl. The boy found a little flower, it wasn't special but for him it was. He kept the flower with him, he even took it home…

"Go on."

"The girl and the boy grew up.. They went picnicking together. There was this beautiful flower, the girl immediately loved it. She took the flower home and bragged to all of her friends about how special was…."

"I'm almost there. Keep talking."

"All her friends adored the flower.. Then the boy said that his flower was much more special.. Everyone was stunned when they saw his flower. They kept asking why it was so special? It wasn't beautiful or unique…"

"C'mon Naruto.."

"But I'm tired.."

"Just a little more."

"Fine.. He answered it was unique. Even one of his kind.. Nobody believed him until he said… That he cared for this flower for several years.. He gave it all his love and time…..."

"Naruto? Hey dobe? ... Dobe!"

"I'm still awake teme.. Everyone looked at the flower with adoration, forgetting about the new, good-looking flower. The girl decided to do the same for her flower and care for it with all her heart….Done.."

"Naruto? Damn it! I know you made it short! Naruto!"

Sasuke arrived at Uphill street, he threw his door open and ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Wake up! C'mon! Dobe!"

"Shush.. I'm still awake.. And if you keep screaming like that then it would be hard to fall asleep.."

"Dobe.. Never scare me like that again. C'mon.."

"You say that every time.."

"And you never listen."

Sasuke helped the blonde up and walked to the car. He saw Naruto limping a bit.

"So who and why?"

"Three guys on the b-… They were harassing a girl.."

"Guess you're staying over again."

Naruto smiled at that. He didn't like pity and being all beat up.. But staying with Sasuke is really nice. The ride to Sasuke's house was silent. When they arrived, Sasuke helped the blonde out of the car.

"Is Itachi home?"

"Yes, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just curious."

As on cue, Itachi walked outside. He immediately noticed Naruto and shook his head. He helped Sasuke with getting Naruto inside.

"Again?"

"He's a troublemaker, isn't he?"

"Guys, I'm right here."

They smirked and chuckled a bit. When Naruto was all bandaged up, they drunk a cup of tea. Except for Naruto, he had hot chocolate. When Naruto went to bed, Sasuke decided to talk about the 'crazy lady'.

"Aniki, I have a question for you. Should you believe a weird old lady who walks up to you.. And warns you?"

"What?"

"She seemed normal until she saw me.. She warned me to keep an eye on my most dearest thing.. After that she turned back normal.."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, you should believe her."

"Wait, I thought you would knock some sense in me?"

"Otouto.. It may seem hard to believe.. but.. Ghosts and things like that do exist."

"Good joke, Itachi… Now serious."

"I'm serious. Never go on your own into the forest 'kay."

"What? What has the forest to do with a crazy old lady?"

"Do you remember what they told you about our parents?"

"A serial killer killed them."

"That wasn't true.. They died in the forest, I believe.. no.. I know it were ghosts or something like that."

"Aniki.. This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. Please promise me, never go into the forest."

"Fine, I promise.."

"You're talking 'bout the forest?"

The two brothers were startled as they heard Naruto speak.

"I've been there, nothing scary."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah when I was five."

"You're in great danger my friend."

"Danger?"

"No one has ever left that forest alive."

"Bam! I'm so awesome!"

"No, Naruto you don't –"

"I'm going to bed again 'kay."

"Wait! Otouto, say something."

"Sorry Aniki, but it's hard to believe he's in any danger. The only thing that could harm him is his self-esteem. He has too much of that."

Naruto went back to bed. Itachi glared at Sasuke. It was the Uchiha death glare. Only used for serious business.

"What?"

"You still think I'm joking? He's in serious danger. I studied that forest since the death of our parents! I know when I have to warn someone!"

"You know what! You're just obsessed with that forest. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aniki."

Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving a defeated Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: I hate the beginnings of a story.. So i jumped right into the middle of it! Yeah! OKay maybe not the middle.. It's still the beginning.. Yeah! Wooo! Maybe SasuNaru.. Not sure on that..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Gooooo! Update! Wooo! *Takes cookie jar* Four cookies for Tabun and two for aniithacullen! *Throws the super yummy delicious cookies***

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the Naruto's bedroom door, Naruto had gotten his own room since he stayed over a lot.

"Dobe. Can you open the door?"

No response.

"Hey. I know you're in there so just open the door."

Still no response.

Sasuke was getting annoyed, why did the dobe has to be so damn stubborn? He knocked harshly on the door.

"Naruto! I swear if you don't open this door, i will take, it down personally! "

Nothing but silence.

A vein popped on the raven's forehead. He had had enough. He threw the door open and surprisingly found no Naruto.

"Naruto? Dammit where did he go?"

He turned to leave the room, but stopped when he saw the open window.

"No he wouldn't.."

Then he heard Naruto yelling against someone. The raven walked over to the window and looked down. The blonde was arguing with.. with nothing."

"I'm not old! Hey I'm not fat! You little.. Get back here!"

Before Naruto could run away Sasuke decided to stop him.

"Naruto!"

The blonde shrieked and looked up. He gave Sasuke a glare.

"Damn you scared me, teme!"

"To who were you talking?"

"To a little girl. Why?"

"Dobe.. There isn't a little girl."

"yeah she ran away."

"No she didn't. I was standing here when you were talking to nothing."

"What? No! She was here! She had blond curly hair and pigtails! She said I was old and fat."

"Hn. Maybe I couldn't see her thanks to the tree."

"Probably."

Sasuke gestured to come back inside. The blonde walked slowly back inside looking at the direction where the girl ran off. _She was there right?_

After a long night of sleep, Sasuke woke up. He smelled the sweet smell of breakfast and headed downstairs. He saw Naruto and Itachi chatting. The blonde looked upset and Itachi had a serious look on his face.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Naruto, I'm not saying you're crazy.. But from now on you shouldn't believe everything you see."

"Aargh! I'm not insane! I know what's real or not!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Your brother keeps saying that I'm a lunatic!"

"No. I didn't say that."

"Yes you did! You keep telling me I will see things that aren't there!"

Sasuke watched them bickering for a bit before he interrupted.

"Aniki. Why do you keep saying he's going insane?"

"Finally! Someone who helps me!"

"Otouto.. He has to be careful."

"Aaah now I get it. Aniki, you're obsessed with that stupid forest. We live way too far away. "

"Naruto lives nearby the forest."

"Aniki, can you please drop the subject..I think Naruto is going crazy from you talking rather than from seeing things."

"Fine! But if something happens to him, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Itachi stood up, knocking his chair over, and walked away. The two teenagers were looking at him with surprise. Itachi rarely lost his temper. Sasuke brushed it off as just being overworked. He looked at Naruto.

"Want to go walking in the park?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Sure."

After breakfast they left the mansion. They walked slowly to the park. Naruto always wondered why Sasuke bought a car. He rarely drove it, the raven loved to walk. Maybe he bought it to pick up Naruto when he has gotten into a fight… again. After thirty minutes they arrived at the park. Sasuke immediately walked over to their bench. While Naruto walked through the park. Ten minutes later, he stopped at a pond. He smiled when he saw the water sparkling. He turned around and saw the little girl from the previous night again.

"Hey. You're that girl from yesterday. Where are your parents? They should be worried."

They girl shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the pond. Naruto walked to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is. But it's scary too."

"Scary?"

"Wanna play in it?"

"Sorry but you will get all wet, I don't think your parents will like that."

"Too bad."

The girl jumped into the water. Naruto was just too late to grab here.

"Come in the water. It's really nice."

"Uhmm.. I don't know.. Sasuke would be mad if I will get all wet."

"Oowh sorry. I didn't know you had a nanny."

"He's not my nanny!"

"Is he your boss?"

"No!"

"Damn. Then you really are submissive."

"What! No! Fine! I will go into the water! I'll show you! I'm not submissive!"

Naruto jumped into the water. He looked around and saw that the girl disappeared.

"Hey! Little girl where aaaaah"

The blonde was pulled underwater. He thrashed to get free but it was no use. Something was pulling at his leg, keeping him down. His lungs began to burn and his vision started to blur. He tried to scream for help, but he forgot he was underwater and swallowed it. Suddenly a strong a hand pulled him up to the surface and dragged him out of the water. He heard someone panicking and tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. Then he felt something pushing on his chest, several times. Suddenly he gasped for air, he didn't even realize he couldn't breathe, and coughed up a lot of water. Slowly he lifted his eyelids. He saw Sasuke with a worried look on his face. His hair and clothes were all wet.

"Naruto! You're awake! What happened?"

Naruto tried to sit up. The action caused him to cough more water. Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly. He looked around to find the girl, but then he remembered what Itachi said. He wasn't going to say anything about the girl. He was sure she was there, but if he told them, then he would be told he was going crazy.

"I guess.. I leaned forward too much.."

The raven pulled him into a hug.

"You're lucky I was there.. I couldn't take losing you."

"I'm.. sorry, teme."

Sasuke responded with gripping him tighter. After a few minutes he stood up and pulled Naruto up. He wrapped his hand around the blonde waist and helped him walking.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was kina shocked, Naruto used his first name. Something the blonde didn't do a lot.

"Yes."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I didn't lean forward too much. A little girl asked me to play with here in it. When I got in, something pulled me down."

Sasuke was stunned. A little girl almost killed his best friend?

"Wait? You almost drowned because a little girl asked you?"

"Well if you put it that way.. Yes."

"Hn. Well you listen to a little girl.. but not to me."

"Aaah! No! Sasuke, she forced me!"

"Forced you? A little girl?"

"She told me I was submissive!"

"And that's why you listened to her?"

"No! First she said you were my nanny, then my boss, and then I was submissive."

"You wanted to prove her wrong."

"Yes! Exactly!"

"With being submissive."

"Aaah teme!"

"Just kidding dobe."

The blonde grumbled and answered by walking faster. Sasuke, who was supporting the dobe, had to walk faster if he didn't want the dobe to fall. When they were almost home, Naruto walked slower.

"What's the matter?"

"Dunno.. suddenly I feel so tired.. I don't get it. Normally I can run all day long without breaking sweat. And now I'm tired after walking.."

"Dobe. You almost drowned. Of course you're tired. It means that you're human after all."

"Teme!"

Sasuke smirked, he loved teasing the blonde. Besides it wasn't his fault, the dobe was an open target. The boys arrived at the mansion. Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke's grip.

"Well I will go get my stuff."

"If you want you can stay another night."

"Nah. I have to water the plants."

"Well I can help you."

"No! I mean.. no, that won't be necessary."

"Why can I never see your place?"

"There's no need for that. End of discussion."

Naruto left the house with packing his stuff. He didn't like when Sasuke was pushy. After fifteen minutes of walking, he noticed he forgot his money. Damn it. _Well Walking it is.. _Why didn't he stay with Sasuke? He didn't have any plants. He made that up on the spot. Suddenly he heard kids giggling. He glanced around and saw nobody.

"Hey sir?"

He turned around and saw the little girl from the park.

"Wanna come play with us?"

"Us?"

As if they were there the whole time, he saw more children.

"We know a funny game. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

They kids started giggling harder. A few of them ran towards the blonde and pulled at his shirt.

"We know a great place to play this!"

Naruto started walking as the little kids tugged at his shirt.

"Where are we going?"

"To the forest."

"The forest? Sorry I kinda promised I wouldn't go there."

"Did your nanny tell you not to?"

"No! He's not my nanny!"

"Ow yeah. You're submissive."

"What? No!"

"Sure"

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not working!"

The little girl nodded to the rest of the group. The little kids nodded back and walked towards Naruto. Suddenly they grabbed Naruto and started pulling.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"You promised to play with us."

"I didn't promise! I only said 'sure'"

"Same for us. And besides if you don't come along we would have to take your best friend."

"No! Leave him alone!"

They were almost at the forest when a car stopped. A raven stepped out and rushed to Naruto's side.

"Hey Naruto! Can you hear me?"

"Teme?"

"Why were you screaming?"

He looked around and saw that the kids disappeared. _Great.. Itachi was right.. I am a lunatic. And I have to think of a way to keep Sasuke safe.._

"Dobe?"

"I.. There.. And kids.. forest.. You.. And.."

"Calm down."

"I was walking.. Suddenly kids want to drag me to the forest. You saved me! Thanks!"

Naruto lunged at Sasuke to hug him. But the raven stepped aside. Naruto landed on the ground.

"Oumpfh. Teme! Why did you step aside!"

"I believe we should visit a doctor."

"What?"

"We should vi-"

"I heard you! You think I'm crazy!"

Maybe this was the perfect time to end this friendship. He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt.

"I don't think you're crazy.. But you definitely have a fever."

"Liar! I'm ending this friendship"

"What? You can't be serious! I'm your best friend!"

"Not anymore."

"I don't believe you. What are you keeping from me?"

"I lied my whole life to you."

"What?"

"I never wanted to be your friend. It was all about your money! I was poor and I tricked you!"

"My money?"

"yes. My name isn't even Naruto!"

"You lied to me? All my life? Great! You're like everyone else! Finally I thought to have found a friend! You know what! Leave now! Before I knock those teeth out of your mouth! Stupid kid!"

Every word Sasuke spoke stung like thousand knives pierced into you. But he had to endure it. It was for Sasuke's safety.

"I trusted you! How could you do this?"

And to top it off he knocked Naruto into his face leaving a bruise right under his eye. The raven walked away, muttering. He heard the car door slam shut and the car drive away. When the raven was out of sight. Naruto broke out into tears. He kept sitting there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh a sad Naruto.. Why does the world has to be soo cruel? Why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ^^ Update! *takes cookie jar* Six Cookies for SharinRaven876, invisible invisible and randomperson. Three cookies each for keiFORREAL, BeeBee Forthwright. Two for VioletKitsune15. And one for Theia Pallas and estreja10. *Throws cookies* Eat up before they get cold.. Or super hot if you left them in the sun for too long! ^^**

* * *

Sasuke stormed into the house grumbling. He left the door open and walked to his room. Bang! He slammed his door shut. Itachi raised an eye-brow and sighed. Slowly he got up from his chair and walked upstairs. He heard several things being smashed. The older raven knocked onto the door.

"Otouto? What's the matter?"

"Not in the fucking mood, Itachi!"

Itachi sighed again. Why did he has to be so difficult?

"Are you on your period or..?"

The door opened, Sasuke glared at him. The older raven ignored it and peeked inside. His little brother's room was a mess. Almost everything was broken.

"What didn't you understand about not being in the fucking mood? So leave me alone!"

Before Sasuke could slam his door shut, Itachi placed his hand onto it.

"No, we're gonna talk. Now."

"It doesn't matter! Everyone is just the same! Just the fucking same!"

"The same?"

"Yes, the same! I thought he was different! But no! It was all about my money!"

"He? You mean Naruto?"

"Don't even dare to say his name ever again! He lied to me!"

"So you're mad about one little lie?"

"Little? I wish it was little! He lied his whole life to me! His whole fucking life!"

"Otouto, calm down. About what did he lie? Is it about his home? He doesn't have one?"

"What? No! It's not about his home. It's about our friendship. He lied to me. He never wanted to be my friend! It was all about the stupid money! And now he told me everything. His name isn't even Naruto!"

After the last sentence Itachi started laughing. A vein popped on Sasuke's head.

"What? You think this funny?"

"Actually I do, Otouto. You really believed him? Maybe you are just as dense as him."

"Ooh really smart, aniki. Trying to get me to fucking calm down by insulting me!"

"Otouto. Language."

"Fuck. You. And now get out!"

"I'm not really inside."

"Aaaargh! You fucking know what I mean!"

"His name really is Naruto."

"How can you be so sure about that, huh!"

"Remember when you were little? When I checked all of your friends backgrounds?"

"What has that to do with this?"

"Really.. If I didn't know you were actually smart.. Ahem. I checked Naruto's background too."

"You did what?"

"I checked his background. You know.. A little bit digging in his personal life."

When Itachi told Sasuke that, you could see the anger burning in his eyes. If it had been anyone else, then you would have shrieked, pissed your pants and cried in a corner asking to god 'Please! I don't want to die!'.

"how dare you do that to my best friend?"

"Ahaa. He's still your best friend."

"Wh-What I didn't.. Say that."

Sasuke hung his head down. Okay so what? He still saw that lying thing as his friend.. Everyone becomes attached after a while. It's only human, right?

"The thing is.. He never lied to you. Until now. I seriously don't know why that boy lied… But please otouto, go find him and apologize."

"Apologize? For what? He was the one that lied."

"Knowing you.. You would have damaged him in some way."

Sasuke sent him a glare, which told Itachi that he was right. Sasuke took his coat and ran to his car. With only one thing on his mind.. 'I gotta find him.'

Naruto was walking to his home, tears still streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He couldn't stop them from leaking out of his eyes. It was like someone forgot to turn off the water.. And now the bath was overflowing. It hurted like hell. Losing your best friend. But this was better than losing your friend to some freaky ghost kids.

The blonde let out a frustrated cry. Why him? Why was he the lunatic? Were those kids even real? They felt real.. It felt real when the girl was drowning him.. It felt real when they were pulling him.. to the forest. And he didn't know why.. But if they would ask again. He would probably say 'yes'. It was weird though.. His mind was yelling 'No! Don't do it! Bad Naruto! Bad! No! … Why did you say yes? Really why am I even here? Maybe I should take some vacation. Apparently you don't need a brain..' But he couldn't listen to it. His mouth forms a simple 'yes' and his legs go along with his mouth. Only when his mouth and legs finally realize that they are in danger, he can run away. When it's too late. The next time he wouldn't have Sasuke saving him. Naruto hit himself again. Why couldn't he just think of an easier lie.. One that didn't hurt Sasuke..

The blonde's hand slowly reached up to touch his new bruise. He winced slightly when he brushed his cheek. Normally he was very proud of his bruises and the pain that accompanies them. But this time not only the bruise hurt. But also his heart. Seeing the raven so.. Angry.. Hopeless.. Hurt.. Alone.. Naruto gripped his hair. He couldn't forget that look. But it was worth it, hopefully. Everything will be okay if Sasuke keeps believing his lies. Maybe he overdid it with saying his name wasn't Naruto. But it seemed to work.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard giggling. He spun around and his eyes widened. The little girl was back.

"Sir.. Why are you crying?"

She cocked her head to the side, it seemed so innocently. But Naruto knew this wasn't true. He backed up until his back met a wall. 'That wasn't there.. I think'

"Sir.. Why are you scared?"

She threw him a soft smile. Naruto tried to find his voice. He coughed before speaking up.

"Whe-Where are your parents?"

"I don't know.. Sir.. Would you help me looking for them?"

She sounded so sweet, so innocent, so childish. Naruto slowly nodded, again his mind was yelling 'No!'

"S-Sure. Where was the last time you saw them."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. She whispered a small 'thanks'.

"I will show the way. C'mon"

Naruto's heart was pounding out of chest. The girl pulled at his hand, very softly. It was like this girl and the girl from the pond weren't the same.

"I think I saw them the last time in the forest.."

"T-the forest?"

"Yes."

"H-how long ago?"

The girl put her finger on her chin and thought for a while.

"Maybe twelve years ago.. Or were it thirteen.. Maybe eleven.. I lost count.. I'm still waiting every day for them to come pick me up."

Naruto swallowed. This girl barely looked six. She looked sad when she mentioned the last part.

"I saw you before."

"Before?"

"In the forest. You were younger then. My age, we played together. Remember? But then you left and never came back. Like my parents."

"I-I remember. We played tag. I couldn't come back because they forbid me too."

"And you listened?"

"Well, at first I tried coming back what resulted in being kept in a room without a window for a week. But then after a few times, I gave up."

"You can come back now. We could play together again."

She pulled him further. They were standing before the forest. The little girl let go of his hand and ran into the forest. She gestured him to come along. Naruto was pondering about what he should do. After a minute or two, he decided to go into the forest. He played here before, it couldn't be that bad.. Right?

He walked into the forest, looking around. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been there. He spotted the girl, she was giggling again. It kind of reassured Naruto that nothing was wrong. The girl ran towards him.

"Naruto!"

She knew his name?

"Come play with us!"

Us?

He saw other children laughing and giggling as they ran around the forest. They stopped when they saw him staring at them. One of them whispered something into the little girl's ear and she nodded.

"You're right. Naruto! Come over here!"

Slowly, the blonde walked towards her. He tried not to look at the other children. It was like they were thinking he was an intruder. And that could be true, everyone was still a little kid. And he was a sixteen years old.

"You are a little bit too old to play with us.. But don't worry! We can fix that!"

Fix it? What? Did he hear that right? How can they fix that? He wanted to yell or run away from this place. But he did neither. The blonde was almost frozen in place. The kids started surrounding Naruto. When they were in place, they took eachother's hand.

"Don't worry Naruto! It's scary at first. But when we're done, you will be grateful."

Naruto turned only to see he couldn't escape. His heart started racing.

"Let me go!"

"Don't worry.. You only have to die to be like us. You can even be six again."

"W-What? I don't want to be like you!"

"Yes, you do. You're just scared."

"Please don't do this."

"We have to.. You're the only survivor. And we can't have any survivors."

The kids started singing an old song.

"hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi"

Naruto tried to run. His feet were like they were glued to the ground. 'C'mon.. Damn legs..'

"anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?"

The blonde watched the little kids. They were smiling at him. Smiling with their smile full of evil.

"kakome kakome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
'Ushiro no shoumen daare?'"

His head started pounding, it wasn't bad but he lived rather without it. Suddenly he felt something stabbing in his back. It hurt, but he kept standing. He turned around and felt his back. Nothing. The kids kept singing their chant.

"fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku"

The smile of the kids grew wider. 'How can they do this? Killing me while they smile so innocent..'

"com

in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome""

Naruto was becoming frantic when the kids stepped closer. He could hear his heart pound in his ears.

"kakome kakome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?""

Again the blonde felt something stabbing in his back. This time he fell on his knees. Gritting his teeth.

"Ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau"

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed the grass under him and tried to force the tears away.

"com

kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?""

An unbearable pain was felt in his back. The blonde collapsed onto the cold floor. He slowly closed his eyes. He heard someone yelling at him.

"Wake up! C'mon! Don't do this to me! Please! I know you lied! Please.. dobe.. wake-"

Sleep took over as he heard Sasuke yell. He wanted to stay awake and tell Sasuke he was alright. The raven sounded so desperate. The blonde felt guilty for not being able to comfort his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Here are the english lyrics of the song. It's rather creepy, ne?**

In an abandoned building forever in the shade,  
at the end of the lifeless corridor,  
is a room, inside which,  
some forsaken children dwell.

We have been waiting forever  
for your arrival!  
We're so happy! We're so happy!  
Let's play nicely, shall we?

Make a circle, make a circle,  
just so that you can't escape.  
Make a circle, make a circle,  
what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak,  
we can become buddies!  
Kagome, Kagome,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"

In an orphanage in a deep forest,  
by a forbidden technique,  
from young children's brain,  
a wonder elixir of immortality can be made.

The children of that orphanage  
used to surrounded their teacher,  
and while chanting the game song, they used to play  
"Kagome Kagome."

Make a circle, make a circle,  
around these meager brats.  
Make a circle, make a circle,  
so that they can't escape.  
During the night, before daybreak,  
slice off their heads.  
Kagome, Kagome,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"

Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed,  
the children will not die,  
but simply smile innocently.

Make a circle, make a circle,  
just so that you can't escape.  
Make a circle, make a circle,  
would you like to drink some, too?  
Would you like to  
play with us forever?  
Kagome, Kagome,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So.. Did anyone notice the cover i made for this.. Look! It's the litlle girl! *takes cookie jar* three cookies for SharinRaven876, randomperson and soultaker1997! ANd one for Yusuel *throws cookies* God i love your comments! I laughed with each of them! Seriously, my parents thought i was going crazy.. (Maybe i should have told them it was because of the reviews...) ^^**

* * *

"-Ruto! Naruto! Wake up! It's only a dream!"

'Sasuke? Where am I? Was everything just a dream?'

The blonde was laying in his room of the Uchiha mansion. Bringing him here was the only option. He didn't know where Naruto's home was. And besides the dobe should better like it, he lied against an Uchiha and his best friend.

Sasuke was holding Naruto down with all of his might. The blonde kept thrashing and screaming things since Sasuke found him in the forest a week ago. Naruto didn't wake up either no matter how hard he tried. Itachi was leaning against the doorframe. Carefully watching everything.

"Go get some sleep, otouto."

"Why?"

"You're exhausted."

"No, I mean, why? Why didn't he ask for my help? Why did this happen to him? Why did this happen to my best friend?"

"Where did you find him?"

"…"

"Still not telling me?"

"Fine.. In the forest. Now listen before you go all berserk.. I just knew he was there. Okay.. I know I promised. But I just knew he was in trouble."

Itachi slowly walked to Naruto, who was 'sleeping' calm again. The older raven carefully turned the blonde over.

"Aniki? What are you doing? Hey! Aniki!"

Itachi pulled the blonde's shirt up and examined his back. Sasuke went towards Itachi, ready to kick his butt out of the room.

"It seems you were right on time… Just a couple of seconds later, he would have died."

"Died? What are you talking about?"

Itachi motioned Sasuke to come closer. The young raven sighed deeply and walked toward his brother.

"What?"

"Look. Do you see this marks?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but decided to look at his back anyway. His eyes widened as he saw the marks on the blonde's back. He slowly reached out and touched the wounds.

"Do you believe me now when I say the forest is dangerous? Your friend was lucky that you were there. It seems like it is inflicted with a knife or something like that.. Like they stabbed him under his skin."

"He was really in danger… And yet we didn't listen.."

"He is still in danger. I believe they are going to try again."

"They?"

"The spirits of the forest. Lost souls wandering in the forest. Souls of children. They wait for their parents to come pick them up."

"But their parents never come."

"It's still odd.. Normally they attack other little children. Not sixteen years old boys."

"How can we help?"

Itachi let out a deep sigh while rubbing his temples. Sasuke knitted his eye-brows. Was it that difficult?

"Well.. we can give him to the kids.."

"WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY! He's my friend! And I will fight for him even against some stupid ghost kids!"

"Or.. we can try to set the souls of the children free.. However that's rather difficult."

"Difficult? I don't care about difficult! I care about him! I will try everything to save him! Anything to see his ocean-blue eyes again. Anything to see his smile again, to hear his laughter.. Aniki, I just want him to wake up and drink tea with him again while he would play with his spoons.."

Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of crying. He suppressed his tears and bit down on his lip. Itachi approached his younger brother and embraced him.

"It's gonna be alright, otouto. We will save him."

The younger raven just nodded, not trusting his voice. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke pulled back out of the hug. He took a chair and pulled it closer to Naruto's bed. He slumped down and took the blondes hand.

"Otouto, I thought I told you to get some rest."

"I know… I just have the feeling he's going to wake up soon. I want to be there if he wakes up. Just to reassure him that he's safe."

"I give you one, I repeat, one more hour. Then you will get some rest."

Sasuke nodded slightly. Itachi walked out of door. Slowly closing the door. After a half hour, Naruto started stirring again. Sasuke knew he shouldn't get so excited, the blonde stirred a lot the past week. And every time the raven would get so excited, but then Naruto wouldn't wake up so Sasuke got even more depressed. Remembering this he slumped back into his chair.

"S'ske.."

Sasuke's eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face. Finally his dobe was awake! He shuffled closer to the blonde.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit.. tired.."

"That's normal. You almost died. Why did you lie to me?"

".. Dunno.."

"Are you lying again?"

".. Maybe…"

Sasuke saw Naruto closing his eyes again. The blonde tried so hard keeping his eyes open, the raven noticed this and petted his head.

"Don't. Just sleep. You need it."

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto nodding. The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it against his face, drifting off to sleep. This made Sasuke's heart swell, seeing Naruto felt safe thanks to him. Sasuke heard knocking on the door. Itachi.

"The hour is over. Time to get some sleep."

"He woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. See he took my hand and holds it against his face. He's very tired. He tried to stay awake, but he.. just couldn't. I told him it was okay to sleep."

"So he's recovering.. We need to think of a plan to help him."

"I know.. I know.."

"C'mon"

Itachi slowly pulled Sasuke out of the chair and led him to the younger raven's bedroom.

"Get some sleep and then you can go to Naruto again."

"I'm not that tired.."

"Just sleep."

Sasuke led himself down on his bed, sleep taking over him. Apparently he was tired after all. His mind went blank, just relaxing. After a while, his sleep was disturbed thanks to a sound.

"NO!"

"Huh?... Naruto!"

Sasuke dashed out of his room towards Naruto's. He threw the door open and saw Itachi holding Naruto down. He seemed to struggle with keeping the blond down.

"What?"

"Ah. Otouto. He. Was just. Having. A nightmare. Again."

"Again?"

"Yes. This is. Like. The fourth. Time since. You. Went back. To sleep. A hour. Ago."

Sasuke walked closer, noticing a bruise under his brother left eye.

"He hit you pretty hard hmm?"

"Huh. Oh that. He can kick. Pretty. Hard."

Finally the blonde seemed to relax again. Itachi sighed in relief. He looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed he also had a split lip. It caused the raven to chuckle.

"Pretty hard hmm?"

"Your turn."

Without another word, Itachi left the room. Sasuke walked happily towards Naruto. He dropped himself in the chair. And looked at the dobe. His hand reached up and stroked softly Naruto's whiskered cheeks. The blonde immediately woke up and smiled soflty.

"You can kick pretty hard."

Naruto's smile turned into a confused look.

"Just ask Itachi. So.. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess.. Still tired.. But I can stay awake."

Sasuke ruffled the blonde's hair. The blonde scowled at this. Now he felt how greasy his hair was.

"What? Normally you don't mind that."

"My hair feels gross.."

Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto also up. He walked towards the bathroom, supporting Naruto.

"I feel weak."

"That's only-"

"Normal. Yeah, yeah.. but I don't mean physically.. I feel weak because you're taking care of me."

"That's absurd."

"Is it? Wouldn't you feel weak in my place?"

"Dobe, you don't have to show you're strong to me. I already know that."

"No you don't. All I ever did was begging you for money for my bus."

"But you paid it back. And besides you did way more than that."

"Oh yeah? What? What did- Aaaah!"

"What's the matter?"

Naruto pointed towards the corner of the room. The little girl was smiling and waving to him.

"She.. corner... I.. But.."

"Calm down."

"The little girl is standing there in the corner!"

Sasuke looked to the corner and saw nothing absolutely nothing. He looked back to Naruto and saw the terrified look on his face. His face almost said 'OMFG! I'm going to die! I'm going to fucking die! And I think I wet my pants! Okay definitely wet my pants!'

"Are you sure?"

The blonde only nodded slightly, still looking at the corner. Sasuke brought him downstairs to Itachi. Itachi stood up when he saw the scared blonde.

"He saw the little girl. But I couldn't see it.."

"That's only normal. They can be visible to anyone they want to. Of course you can't see her. She probably wants to let Naruto think he's going insane."

"They.. She's.. here.. But.. Safe.."

"Calm down. Sasuke bring him back upstairs and never leave him alone. Never. If you need to go to the bathroom, call me or take him with you. Same for sleeping and eating."

Sasuke nodded while he was rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. The only thing that went through the blonde's mind was 'I'm not safe anywhere.'

* * *

**A/N: So.. Yup.. Nowhere you are safe... Still searching where nowhere is..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know .. this chap is a little bit shorter than the others. But it came out pretty fast! *takes cookie jar* Well if you like cookies so much.. Here are fifteen cookies for SharinRaven876! Ten cookies for randomperson, five cookies for Anon and AkiraKun17! two cookies forrockmusica426 *throws cookies with an extra cookie for everyone!* ^^ I'm so haaaaappy with you guys! happy, happy, haaaapppppyyyyy!**

* * *

In the night, Naruto woke up several times. The blonde would just sit up, pulls his knees closer and hold them while he slowly rocked back and forward. Each time Sasuke comforted him until he fell back asleep. His nightmares were getting worse. The little girl would tell him they would come and get him even if they needed to eliminate some obstacles. But now she was even convincing him it was for the better. She told him he wouldn't be alone anymore. He was just like them. Alone. She kept repeating those things and every time Naruto started believing it a little bit more. He didn't want to believe her.. But it was so convincing. If he started to think about it, she was actually right. 'No! Naruto! She's not right! You're not alone! Is Sasuke a person? See, you're not alone. You have him. He cares.' He shrieked when a hand touched his shoulder, he squeezed his eyes shut. A hand lifted his chin up and a soft voice spoke.

"Hey.. Why are you afraid? It's just me."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. Thank god it was Sasuke. Slowly he opened his eyes, Naruto's eyes locked with warm black ones. Normally Sasuke's eyes were cold black but whenever he looked at the blonde his eyes softened.

"I was just.. surprised."

Naruto looked to the corner and knitted his eye-brows. The little girl was gone. Sasuke noticed his confused look. The raven shook the blonde softly.

"The little girl.. She's gone.."

"That's great!"

"I guess.."

"How do you mean 'I guess..' This is great! Maybe she's gone forever!"

"I don't think so.. I think she's still in this house."

"Well.. we can look around.. If you want."

Naruto give him a small nod and stood up. They walked around the house, stopping in the garden.

"Sssh.. Listen... Do you hear that, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Crying."

Naruto walked towards the sound, pulling Sasuke with him. They were walking for ten minutes until they found the cause of the sound. Now Sasuke could hear it too. The boys were standing before a cemetery.

"Dobe.. How could you hear that crying from that distance?"

"Dunno.. Just heard it."

Naruto looked around until Sasuke tapped him onto his shoulder. The raven pointed towards a elderly couple. The woman was crying heavily while the man was holding her tight. Slowly they approached the couple. Naruto saw the little girl standing in front of the grieving pair. Tears rolled of her cheeks as she watched them cry. The girl noticed Naruto and dried her tears before she gave him a sad smile.

"Excuse me.. This may sound rude. But for whom are you crying?"

The old couple looked up and smiled softly. The woman dried her tears.

"Our little princess."

The elderly woman smiled a bit as she recalled some memories.

"She was our little ball of sunshine. She died some years ago. An accident in the forest."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I still miss her every day. Some days I would go to her room to wake her up. But then I remember she isn't with us anymore. At least not physical."

The little girl tugged at Naruto's shirt.

"Can you tell them that I miss them.. That I miss my mommy and daddy. And that I love them."

Naruto nodded. The girl smiled and ran over to her parents.

"I bet she misses you too. And she loves you very much."

The woman started crying again. Sasuke nudged the blonde.

"Th-thank you."

The raven pulled Naruto with him, leaving the cemetery. He glanced around to see if nobody was there.

"Why did you say something like that?"

"The girl asked me to."

"The girl? You mean the little girl, who haunts you?"

"Yes, I mean her."

"So this are her parents.. That means.. We can't set them free by letting their parents pick them up."

"Why not?"

"Dobe.. She saw her parents and she's still here, right?"

"Yes… So how can we help them, if we can't use the parents?"

Sasuke shrugged, he seriously didn't know what to do anymore.

"Wait.. The little girl. She was nice to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't try to kill you?"

"No.."

"Can we ask her how we can help?"

"Yeah! Maybe we can!"

Naruto looked around, trying to find the blonde girl. When he saw her, he ran towards her without warning the raven. Sasuke called after him but the blonde kept running.

"Hey! Little girl! Wait! Don't run!"

The girl started giggling. Then he realized it, they were trying to separate him from the raven… And they succeeded. Franticly he started look around, desperately trying to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you! Sasuke!"

Then he noticed it.

"… Where am I?"

He glanced around, he was in the forest. Then he heard giggling again. He walked towards the sound. And found the little children circling a terrified little child.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want my mommy and daddy! Please, let me go! Mommy! Daddy!"

His mind was racing. 'Stay alive or save the kid? Stay alive or save the kid? Stay alive or.. dammit..' He ran towards the group of children.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

And apparently it worked. The kids ran away, leaving the sobbing child. The blonde walked towards him and held his hand out.

"C'mon, we will find your mommy and daddy."

The little boy looked at his hand suspiciously before grabbing it. Naruto pulled him and they started walking.

"So how do your parents look like?"

"M-My mom-my looks re-ally pretty. And my d-d-ad is stro-ng."

"Uh-huh. Okay where did you lose them?"

"A-t the en-trance of the fo-rest.."

They walked towards the spot which the boy mentioned. When they arrived, he saw worried parents calling out to their little boy. The boy immediately smiled when he saw his parents. He ran towards them.

"Daddy! Mommy! I'm heeeere!"

"Tommy! Oh god! Never run away like that again."

The boy was greeted with a hug. A smile crept onto Naruto's face. 'Pffheeeew… I was right on time.'

"That kind sir helped me!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what would have happened without you! How can I pay you back? I can give you some money?"

"No, no. I don't need money. Hehe. I'm just glad that he's safe."

The blonde grinned while he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay. If you ever need any help. Call this number, okay?"

She gave him a small card before she walked away, tightly holding her son's hand. He waved them goodbye and turned on his heels. He shrieked when he met dark, angry eyes.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was? Do you know what could have happened?"

"Calm down, teme. I saved a little kid's life. Without me, the kids of the forest would have killed him."

"And what if you died?"

"Teme! I'm still alive! Sheesh.. Stop living in the past.."

"Past? It just happened! And you are lucky! Maybe you would be past right now!"

"But I'm not! So drop it okay! I can take care of myself!"

Sasuke sighed deeply.

"okay.. Okay, I will drop it. Just promise me that you drag me with you the next time."

"Promised."

* * *

**A/N: Aaawh.. The little girl has a heart too.. How adorable.. She's still going to try to kill Naruto, though. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally an update! *takes cookie jar* Four for Anon, Randomperson, SharinRaven 876 and Theia cookies for Jayfeathers Stick and Kakashi-Sensei48 And one for XxKageTenshixX and all my beloved readers *throws cookies which are made with love* Thank you! *takes a bowl of aiki noodles* OMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

* * *

"Itachi! We're home!"

Itachi was sitting at the desk in the living room. He was studying something. The older raven didn't answer nor did he look up. Sasuke raised an eye-brow. What was so interesting?

"Aniki?"

"Sssshh.. I'm busy."

"With what? What is more important than your brother? Your only family left?"

Itachi sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. He turned and looked to Sasuke. The younger raven saw the deep bags under his brother's eyes.

"Otouto… Don't start. It has to do with the children of the forest. And if you want your friend to live, I suggest you will leave me alone."

"The parents are useless."

"What?"

"We can't use them. Naruto saw the little girl, she was standing next to her parents, and she's still here."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out. How can we set their souls free?"

"Well, Naruto can talk to the kids.. So maybe he can ask them."

"Naruto?"

Naruto was standing near the lamp. On. Off. On.. Off. On. Off. On.. He stopped when he noticed the two boys looking at him.

"Hmm."

"Is there a child in this room?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. She's here all the time."

"I see. Can you ask her how we can help?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"I guess. But only if you don't look.. Because you can't see her.. And it will make me look crazy if I'm talking to air."

"Fair enough. I will go to another room. Sasuke you will stay."

"Wait what? I thought-"

"That's too dangerous."

Naruto looked to Sasuke for some backup, but he saw said boy only nodding in conferment.

"Fine.. But if he dares to laugh, I will kick his butt. Okay, teme!"

Sasuke smirked, he wanted to add 'Yeah right.. Call me when pigs decide to drop out of your ass.' But he knew that the blonde was actually emotional distressed. Even if he didn't show it. The raven could look past the outside. Itachi walked out of the room. Naruto sighed as he looked towards Sasuke. In his eyes you could find some fear mixed with sadness and another feeling which Sasuke couldn't describe. Then the blonde focused onto the girl.

"Hey.."

"Hi."

"So.. Do you know how we can help you? I mean help you go on.. Or something like that.."

"Yes."

"Great! How?"

"I will tell you if you play a game with me. And if you win."

"A-a game? No! I don't want to die."

"Relax. This is a normal game. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Wait what?"

"The others never want to play this game."

Naruto nodded and they started playing it. First round the girl won. Second round Naruto won. The third round… Naruto.. lost.

"Wait! Three out of five!"

"Nope. But I will tell you the secret because I had fun. You can help us by showing us something… Incredible shocking. It can be good or bad. Depends on the person. I gotta go. It was fun sir. I will come back tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, grinning like an idiot. Sasuke raised an eye-brow.

"I just found out how we can help!"

"Really? How?"

"By showing them something shocking. Good or bad."

"So we aren't any closer."

"How do you mean?"

"It still can mean everything. God we're screwed."

"We? Excuse me? I'm the one with the psycho kids wanting to kill me! I DON'T SEE HOW YOU ARE SCREWED BY THIS!"

"Oi, dobe. Calm down!"

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! WHY SHOULD I FUCKING CALM DOWN? I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SCREAM AND CURSE! It's not fair! Dammit."

His words slowly died down to whispers. Naruto's shoulders started shaking and tears rolled of his whiskered cheeks. He kept repeating 'it's not fair' over and over. The blonde fell on his knees, hugging his chest. The sight of the sobbing blue-eyed boy crushed Sasuke's heart. The raven kneeled down next to his friend and pulled him into a comforting hug. At first, Naruto struggled and tried to push Sasuke away. But the normally stoic boy kept a firm grip on the weeping boy. After a few minutes, the blonde stopped struggling and sobbed into the raven's chest. He kept repeating 'not fair'.

"I know, I know.. Sssh.. We will find a way. We will.. I know it isn't fair.. Sssh…"

Sasuke petted the blond hair as he comforted the younger boy. He rocked his friend back and forward when he said the comforting things. The blond boy had maintained much longer than thought. 'I would have crashed a lot sooner. He's definitely not weak. Nobody can say he's weak now.' The sobbing turned into light snoring and sniffing. And a smile became present on the pale face. He scooped the sleeping boy up and walked towards Naruto's room. Pushing the door open with his back, he walked inside and laid the blonde on his bed. Pulling the big, comfy chair closer, he sat down next to Naruto.

"You don't deserve these things. Everybody else, but not you. You never did something bad… Really bad.. You got into fights a lot.. with a reason. A stupid reason.. Fighting for others.. Getting yourself beat up.. Stupid dobe.."

A bigger smile crept onto Sasuke's face, remembering some memories. Most of them being of the blonde staying over at his house after being beat up. Drinking tea, hot chocolate. Staying up late, watching terrible movies. Laughing about nothingness. Talking about nothingness. Just being happy. Till Naruto left with a terrible excuse. Then Sasuke would answer everything again with 'hn' and nothing more. Itachi would call Naruto and make up excuses so the blonde would come and stay over again. The older raven couldn't bear the sight of his unhappy otouto.

A shifting Naruto pulled Sasuke from his thoughts. His dobe was dreaming very lively again. Most of the times it was about ramen or other silly things. But this time it didn't seem like one of those dreams, neither a nightmare. Sasuke shuffled a bit closer and looked at Naruto's face. The blonde face went from confusing into blushing then nervous then blushing then confusing and then sad and so on. The expressions kept changing.

"What are you dreaming about?"

"If? But?... No?... How?... Aaah… No… Not here.. Public.."

At first Sasuke thought it was another nightmare from the kids of the forest.

"Naughty.."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The dobe was having an erotic dream? This made the raven wonder about who. He felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. Until Naruto spoke up again.

"Aaah.. No.. S'suke.."

The raven smirked and placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. The dobe was dreaming of him. This made him feel extremely happy. Like a kid who just got told he can have anything he wants at a candy store. But it did surprise him, the blonde never showed any romantic feelings for him. And Sasuke was great at detecting those things. He had fan girls running after him for so many years.

"S'suke? No… Please.. No.. Don't die.. SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped up when he heard Naruto scream. The blonde was covered in sweat and tossed around like crazy. Sasuke shook him but it didn't work. Naruto was screaming on the top of his lungs, tears were running down his cheeks. He thrashed and kicked.

"Naruto! Wake up! C'mon! It's just a dream!"

"NO! SASUKE! PLEASE! NO! AAAAAAH!"

Itachi walked in and injected Naruto with a sedative. Naruto tried to keep kicking but the sedative won and he calmed down.

"What? How did you get a sedative?"

"I have always a sedative lying in our home. Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case someone goes berserk. Trespassing or not."

"You wouldn't hesitate to inject me with it?"

"Did I hesitate with Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. This freaked him a little bit out. But he was soon over his shock. Turning back to Naruto he watched the 'relaxed' face of the blonde.

"He looks relaxed."

"Yeah, but that's probably just the sedative. Itachi? I don't know what to do to help him. The one moment he's having a pleasant dream, the next he's screaming and crying. I just.. don't know."

"I don't know either. But I think we both agree that we need to act fast."

Sasuke nodded. They needed to act fast. Naruto couldn't take much more. He was on the verge of breaking. The blonde just needed one more push, one more and he would crack.

"And what if we keep him sedated until we can solve this?"

"Sasuke, we can't do that. That's just wrong."

"I know but I thought maybe, maybe we could just keep him asleep. So that nothing could hurt him. But you're right it's wrong."

Sasuke sighed deeply. It was almost like all hope was lost. No. Hope is never lost. Never. There's always a way. Even when you're in the darkest part of insanity, there's always something to pull you back. You just have to trust in it.

* * *

**A/N: So he finally snapped, huh? Poor boy.. *takes another bowl of noodles* Sooooo delicious.. Hmmmmmmmmmm..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! but here is the next chappie! And as to show how sorry i am i will give everyone a cookie! *takes list* Lots of cookies for**

**BeeBee Forthwright, Bethlovesall, Brandilee1000, IWishIWasACheescake, Kakashi-Sensei48, keiFORREAL, KuraiFlame16, rockmusica426, SharinRaven876, TokyoDayLight, Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze, estreja10, Tabun, Theia Pallas, Yusuel, Randomperson, anon and Invisibly visible! **

***starts cookie shower* Go ahead and get yourself all cookie! Oh! and don't forget the soap! ^^**

* * *

After a while Sasuke calmed down. He returned back to the room. And now the two boys were sitting in the bedroom, which was currently occupied by a blonde. They did research the whole night. Trying to find an answer, a solution. But so far.. They had nothing. Sasuke groaned in frustration and took another book. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

"We need to find her."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked to his younger brother. Confusing was very clear on the older ravens face.

"Who?"

"That crazy lady. The one that warned me."

"Otouto.. that's the most ridic- actually not such a bad idea.."

"I know.. But how?"

"Where did you see her the last time?"

"Well when she warned me.. I was at the market.. near the flower shop."

Itachi got up and walked towards the door. Sasuke followed his movements perfectly.

"Keep an eye on him, otouto. I will go find her."

And he left. Sasuke sighed and put his book down. He decided to sit next to his blonde and rest a little bit. He caressed the soft whiskered cheek and smiled. The raven's smile wasn't pure happiness. No, it was filled with a lot of emotions. Sadness, hope, love and.. fear. Fear of losing his most precious person in the world.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Sasuke looked behind him and almost screamed. A little girl was standing before him. She cocked her head to the side and smiled innocently.

"It hurts when you can't do anything, right? When you can only watch them suffer.."

"Who are you?"

She shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the raven. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little bit terrified. She was still smiling at him, but it was different. This smile turned sad. She reached out to touch Sasuke's cheek, but stopped right in front of him.

"Sometimes I wish I would have listened to them. So that I could tell that how much I love them.. That's what you want too, right? To tell him what you feel."

The raven wanted to say at least something but his mouth had gone dry and it was like everything was stuck in his throat. The girl took a step forward and touched his cheek. He expected the hand to be cold. But instead it was warm. It was warm like it still held life.

"You know.. They never found our bodies.. Because we still have them. I'm not really dead. And not really alive."

Suddenly Sasuke got the strength to say something.

"Does this mean we still can save you? If we safe you then you can go back to your parents? Is this right?"

"Yes you are right.. But no one knows how to.. No one has been saved ever.. I wish I knew.. I wish I could hug my mommy and daddy."

"So this won't actually kill Naruto? But place him somewhere between dead or alive?"

"No.. That's not true.. I have to tell you something. The other kids think they can offer Naruto to get their life's back.. he would die.. And his soul would be trapped on earth forever. But I don't want him to die.. He was so nice to me when he was six. He stood up for me.. I can't let them have him."

"But you almost killed him."

"I did. That's true. But I didn't realize that we were wrong. That this was wrong. It is just a game for us. Life.. Is just a game.. You can only lose. And that's when you die."

Sasuke reached up to his cheek and grabbed the little hand. He caressed it softly with his thumb and whispered.

"We will help you. And I will save Naruto."

The girl smiled and retreated her hand. She held it closely to her heart and made her way to the door. Sasuke got up and walked quickly towards her.

"Sorry. But I still have a question."

"Ask."

"Why don't you show yourself to your parents?"

"I don't want them to see me like this. I want to be happy. To be loved.. And hugged. They can't hug me.. Not when I'm like this.. Not like this."

Sasuke felt sorry for the girl and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He grabbed the little girl shoulders and pulled her into a hug. At first she was tense but after a minute she relaxed and started to sob. Quietly whispering 'mommy.. daddy..' over and over again. Suddenly Sasuke felt the little girl become thinner. He looked at the girl and saw that she was shining bright and slowly disappearing. She whispered a little 'thank you' and left. Sasuke rubbed his eyes which were a little bit hurting from the bright light. He got up and took his phone. And called Itachi.

"Aniki? You are not going to believe this.."

"What is it?"

"I just say the little girl, hugged her and she disappeared."

"Disappeared? Wait.. I need to check something. Where is her grave?"

"She doesn't have one.. only a plate with her name on it. It's almost at the end of the cemetery. It's on a big wall you can't miss it."

"Okay hang on.. I'm almost there.."

"Uhm.. Aniki? How are you going to find that plate? I mean.. You don't know her name.."

"I don't have to. There is an open spot between the others.. I guess that was her."

"An open spot? Aniki.. I gotta go."

Sasuke ended the call and shook Naruto. No response. The raven sighed and shook harder this time calling his name. Naruto groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times before he looked to Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm.."

"The little girl is gone."

"Gone? How.. you.. know.."

Damn.. What was that.. His words came out really slurred. The blonde frowned. Why was everything so heavy..

"Itachi sedated you."

"He.. drugged.. meee?"

"Yeah.. Now. C'mon. We need to go and see that elderly couple."

Sasuke immediately pulled the blonde up. Seeing that Naruto couldn't walk on his own without collapsing. He supported the blonde carefully. After ten minutes they finally left the house. And after another ten minutes they had found the house. Sasuke knocked lightly on the door and waited. The lady opened the door and immediately invited them in. She made tea for Sasuke and hot chocolate for the blonde.

"Wait.. How do you know what we like to drink?"

"Our little princess told us."

"What?"

"This may seem weird. But me and my husband were walking near the forest and suddenly our girl runs to us and faints before us. We took her to the hospital and now she's resting in her bedroom upstairs. She hasn't aged a bit. It's like she never left. Like time never passed."

"Can we see her?"

The old lady nodded and guided them to the bedroom. They opened the door and saw a little girl sleeping on the bed, holding her teddy bear. She didn't seem innocent like before. No. Now she was innocent. Naruto walked towards the bed and brushed a few blonde strands out of her face. She slowly woke up and smiled.

"Hi sir!"

"Hi.."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Uhm… It's nothing.."

The little girl sat up and leaned closer to Naruto.

"Oh but it is. Thanks to you two.. I now have a second chance.." she whispered.

Naruto nodded and said his goodbye. The two boys left back for their homes.. But Naruto couldn't shake this one feeling. This one feeling that things were going to be much worse now. And Sasuke felt it too. Silently they walked back to the house.. And now they saw it.. Another ghost had made its appearance. A little boy.. Not older than the age of seven. Was looking at them. The boy didn't seem innocent like the girl was. He looked like he was willing to kill.. Willing to take a life at any moment without hesitation.

* * *

**A/N: Now.. Who liked the little girl better than this one? **


End file.
